


惊鸿照影

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang





	1. Chapter 1

拉姆塞第一次见到阿扎尔是在朋友聚会上。

小男孩喝了点酒，小嘴儿一直没停，不是在吃就是在说，笑得东倒西歪的，就差扑进旁边男人怀里了。拉姆塞看着看着自己也忍不住笑，好似男孩儿天生有感染力。

拉姆塞拒绝了所有的敬酒，“我酒量不好”，“我不喝酒”，“我开了车”。

阿扎尔这人就喜欢这类挑战，好似男人待他不同便是自己魅力无限的绝佳佐证。他偏要盛满了酒，走过来甜腻腻地邀请拉姆塞。

“哥哥，陪我喝一杯嘛。”

拉姆塞看着小男孩亮晶晶的眼睛，一时被里面的光吸走了去，倒不觉得他言行轻佻。拉姆塞笑了笑，从阿扎尔手里接过酒杯，放回桌上，倒了一杯热水递回去，“暖暖胃吧。”

阿扎尔脸颊发红，该死，今天的酒为什么这么上脸。小男孩握着杯子，忽然觉得水温有些烫人。

 

“阿龙？你叫阿龙？”阿扎尔毫不客气地跳上男人的副驾，带着微醺的口气，精致的小脸笑得灿烂。

拉姆塞不疾不徐地脱去外套，打开了空调，轻轻点头，又怕对方喝多了没注意，于是搭腔道，“嗯，阿龙·拉姆塞。”

“艾登，艾登·阿扎尔。”说完就把头靠在椅背上，声音小了下去，“那麻烦阿龙送我回家咯。”

拉姆塞无奈地笑笑，自己看起来可当真人畜无害，他怎么初次见面就如此毫不设防。拉姆塞把空调开高了几度，弯过身去替小男孩系好了安全带。

伦敦夜色繁华，一路望不见头的灯光在窗外蔓延，编织成一个又一个温柔乡，与人间纠缠。

深夜的高架上人烟稀少，拉姆塞却把车开得极慢。舒曼的钢琴曲缓缓淌过他胸口，旁边的男孩儿浅眠中还皱着眉。他情难自禁，在红灯路口伸出手去，想要抚平他眉心的褶皱。小男孩却咻得睁大了眼睛，“阿龙偷看我哦？”

拉姆塞别开眼睛，重新点燃了发动机，他答非所问，“你家在哪？”

小男孩顿时乐了，“合着你开了这么久，瞎转呢？”

“嗯……”拉姆塞没否认。

“前面右转，下了高架的第一个路口把我放下就好啦。”阿扎尔没继续调侃他，自顾自摸了摸肚子。

街口还聊有行人，却不是住宅区。拉姆塞偏头看他，挑了挑眉。心说，自作主张来蹭我的车，却还防备着我不让我开到小区门口？心里居然有那么点不舒服，尽管轻微得像羽毛扫过皮肤，但他还是捕捉到了，这不是他一贯的细腻。

小男孩哪知道男人心里这许多弯弯绕绕，只是被拉姆塞不经意的挑眉撩得脑子发昏，他好舍不得下车，于是他说，“阿龙要一起去吃东西吗？”

？

不是刚从饭局出来吗？

阿扎尔心虚地解释，“嗨呀，这不是顾着面子，也没好意思放开吃嘛！”

？？？

不是全程嘴没停过一直在吃吗？

阿扎尔爬到拉姆塞身上，替他解开安全带，“走啦，有一家汉堡超好吃哦。为了感谢阿龙送我回家，我请客！”说着还拍了拍胸脯，给男人打包票。

盛情难却。

拉姆塞跟着他走进快餐店。味道并不好闻，他好多年不吃油炸食品了，他都没发觉自己皱起了眉，直到阿扎尔举着汉堡递到他面前。

哥哥身材这么好，平时一定不吃这些吧，可是这么好吃的东西我一定要跟哥哥分享！抱着这样想法的小男孩眨巴着亮晶晶的眼睛，酒气还没散，软绵绵撒娇，“哥哥尝一口嘛！”

拉姆塞不自觉地张开嘴咬了一口。

他居然尝到一丝甜味。

带着奶香和蜂蜜的，类似爱情的味道。

我肯定疯了，他想。

 

所以鲜少参加聚会，而几乎从不喝酒的威尔士男人，这会儿喝了不少，强打着精神，叫了代驾也非要送小男孩回家。

“阿龙哥哥，我到家啦。”小男孩扶着车门，有点头晕，拉姆塞轻轻搂着他的胳膊，“我送你上去吧。”

阿扎尔愣了一下，心跳突然加快。他早就是成年人了，各方面的，他完全明白阿龙这个提议是什么意思。他紧张地咽了咽口水，不肯显得太过主动而丢了矜持，于是放低了声音拒绝，“不用，送到这就好了。”

拉姆塞的理智告诉他no means no，对方明言拒绝了，就不该一再要求，但不知道是不是酒精的作用，他的身体不受控，说出的话都像在撒娇，“我一定要看着你安全回房间才行！”

阿扎尔感觉自己硬了。

 

小男孩的家挺小的一个单间，只有一张床，没有沙发，甚至连凳子也没有。阿扎尔把人迎进门，怪不好意思地挠挠头，“不好意思哦，你先坐床上吧，我收拾一下。”

收拾了一会儿，才从厨房的餐台边上把吃饭坐的凳子拿到床边，却发现男人已经睡着了……

“阿龙？”阿扎尔轻唤一声，拉姆塞没反应，呼吸很轻，既不打鼾也没有粗重的酒气，安安静静地闭着眼。阿扎尔没再打扰他，心想这个人酒量怎么比自己还差，难怪上次怎么劝他都不肯喝酒。眼睛却又舍不得挪开，他顺势坐在凳子上，看了许久，久到他忍不住弯下腰，在男人眉骨上亲了一下。简单的肌肤触碰，却猛地电击了他的嘴唇，他发觉这太过了，终于依依不舍地站起身，进浴室洗漱去了。

哗啦啦的水声传进耳里，拉姆塞轻轻睁开眼，抬手抚了抚眉梢，似乎还残留着温软的触感。他重新闭上眼，嘴角情难自禁地往上翘起。

 

“阿龙？”阿扎尔又推了推他，拉姆塞发出个鼻音，翻了个身，仍是没醒，却留出大半个空位。

……

阿扎尔蹙起眉。

他很不喜欢跟别人一起睡，怕翻身吵到别人，或者被吵。不自由。

他也很不喜欢不客气的人，第二次见面就鸠占鹊巢，酣睡卧榻之侧。不礼貌。

他定定地看着拉姆塞微微弯起的背部，宽厚温暖，阿扎尔有原则吗？有。面对漂亮哥哥的时候，没有。

于是他甩掉拖鞋，小心翼翼爬上了床。背对着男人，勉强躺下来。

伸手关灯，躺好，闭眼。他感觉身体越来越僵硬。他丝毫不敢动。身后好像着火了似的，男人的体温隔着狭小的空间蔓延，把小男孩的脸都烧得通红，阿扎尔怀疑自己发烧了。

紧张是真的，疲累也是真的，实在困得不行，后来意识模糊，酒劲上头，体温急剧攀升，小男孩也不记得要矜持了，翻了个身，小腿蹬出被窝，搂着冰冰凉凉的不知道什么东西就睡过去了。

 

阿扎尔醒来的时候，看见一张超帅的脸对着自己。他以为没睡醒，心想着梦里的哥哥好好看，可不可以亲一口，反正是在自己梦里。等等，哥哥好眼熟？睫毛根根毕现，连呼吸都这么真实？

热气缠绕在鼻端，温热又暧昧。

我操！

阿扎尔想起来了。他弹开来，却撞到身后的墙上。嗯？他昨晚不是睡的外面那侧吗？

拉姆塞被这巨大的动静吵醒了，他疲惫地睁开眼，看着漂亮男孩眼里的惊慌失措，他也瞬间清醒过来。他支起手肘，撑起头，似笑非笑地看着他，“嗨，早上好。”

这时候晨勃是正常的吧？阿扎尔心想。

小男孩红着脸跳下床，也顾不上计较昨晚发生了什么，调整一下裤子，把凸起来的小兄弟按了下去，结结巴巴的说，“我……我还要上班，先走了，你……你自便。”

冲了把脸就逃之夭夭了。

好像这屋子是拉姆塞家一样。

拉姆塞坐在床上，还没反应过来，回想起夜里抱着自己不肯撒手的男孩，浑身滚烫，像把火似的在他怀里烧起来。他看了看被窝里硬了差不多一宿的兄弟，怀疑自己会废了。

 

『晚上一起吃饭吗？』

周五的下午，阿扎尔百无聊赖摸鱼划水之际收到了一条没有署名的短信。

是阿龙！一定是他！

但有男德的男孩儿不可以轻易答应邀约。于是他噼里啪啦打了拒绝的话，没舍得发出去，删了又改。

『先生第一次给人发短信都不自我介绍的吗？』

『阿龙·拉姆塞。』

就……没了？

阿扎尔等了好久，也没下文了。毫无诚意！

一直到下班也没再收到短信的阿扎尔气鼓鼓下了楼，刚出电梯就被人拉了一把，人没站稳，跌进一个怀抱。

什么恶作剧鬼把戏！

阿扎尔火更大了，一抬头，就闯进拉姆塞温温柔柔的眼睛。

操，哥哥杀我。

火气瞬间泄得没影儿。

“你……怎么在这……”明知故问。好蠢。阿扎尔恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。

“喔，你早上出门没带钥匙，我给你送过来。”冰凉的钢制品递到他手里。

“谢谢哦。”阿扎尔噜噜嘴，心里翻了个白眼，『快约我啊！约我我就答应你！』

手机铃声打断了小男孩的内心戏。他无奈地接起来。

“嗨，奥巴。”

奥巴梅杨没跟他多寒暄，开门见山的询问昨夜的情况，“阿龙没回家，是不是住你那了？”

阿扎尔下意识看了拉姆塞一眼，轻轻发出个鼻音当做应答。

心思细腻如拉姆塞，一下就明白了。

“你俩没事吧？”

“我俩能有啥事？”

“嗨，那这不是我怕阿龙被你榨干么。”

？？？

阿扎尔又生气了，心说是你们家阿龙死皮赖脸蹭在我家，怎么说得好像我不要脸勾男人？

阿扎尔自己也没发现，平时开惯玩笑的自己，一碰见拉姆塞的话题就情绪不稳。

拉姆塞劈手夺过他手机，

“昨晚我送他回家之后，太困了，在他那睡着了，是我的问题。”拉姆塞三言两语把阿扎尔撇了出去。

“哦……”奥巴一副了然于胸的样子，“你紧张什么？”

“我没有。”

“平时这么自律的人，怎么就忍不住喝多了，睡着了？”

“……”拉姆塞沉默了，当作默认。

“我们艾登可好了，你要对他好哦。”奥巴懒得继续拆台，作为朋友，替艾登要了个承诺。

“你倒是挺会见人说人话的。”

“嘻，那是。”

“我……”拉姆塞看了身旁的小男孩一眼，后者正巴巴儿地看着他，一对上视线，就别开了眼，垂下头盯着自己的脚尖，手指搅着衣角，一副受委屈的小媳妇模样，看得拉姆塞心尖一颤，“我会对他好的。”拉姆塞轻声说道。

他把手机还给阿扎尔，自然而然地牵起他的手，“艾登想吃什么？”


	2. Chapter 2

阿扎尔拎着大包小包住进拉姆塞家的第一天，就差点把人厨房烧了。

拉姆塞看着黑乎乎的锅和乱七八糟的灶台，掐了掐太阳穴。

“对不起嘛，我本来想给阿龙哥哥做饭的。”阿扎尔埋着头，瓮声瓮气的说道。

谁能责怪他呢。

阿龙幽幽叹口气，把小男孩捞进怀里，“没事没事，艾登这么聪明，下次就好了。”

“那要是一直学不会呢。”小男孩瘪瘪嘴，委屈巴巴的看着男友。

“多大的事，我做给你吃呗——你要不嫌弃的话。”

“饭不好吃就吃阿龙哦。”阿扎尔顿时变脸，笑得贼兮兮的。

拉姆塞有点硬了。

阿扎尔挣脱他，揭开电饭煲，“但糯米饭还能吃哦。”

拉姆塞闻到了那奇怪的味道，软了。

 

拉姆塞回到家的时候，阿扎尔已经下班了，正坐在沙发上看肥皂剧吃薯片，两条腿大剌剌分开翘在沙发另一头。

“在我面前随便怎样都可以，你把腿翘到天花板上都行。”

刚开始恋爱那会儿，小男孩总是扭扭捏捏的，做什么都端着，吃饭的时候矜持又优雅，但自己吃完快半个小时了，他还在吃。他是通透的，猜穿了阿扎尔的心思，就安慰他在自己跟前不必要这么礼貌。

现在可好了，真是一点包袱都没有。

阿扎尔一听见开门声，也不像最开始那样，乖乖跑过去跳到他身上给他一个吻，而是动都懒得动一下，“阿龙今天又晚咯，我好饿。”说着又拆了一包薯片。

拉姆塞觉得自己供了个祖宗。

 

阿扎尔摸着圆鼓鼓的肚子，“我是不是长胖了？”

“嗯。”拉姆塞在打游戏，敷衍地揽过他吻了吻。

“嗯？”阿扎尔顿时来气了，“喂！你怎么可以说我胖！”

“啊？”拉姆塞被吼懵了，无辜地看着他，“宝贝哪里胖啦？刚刚好嘛。”

阿扎尔另一只手贴上拉姆塞的小腹，是硬梆梆的腹肌，“完了，我是不是怀孕了。”

“噗嗤，”拉姆塞没忍住笑出声，“男孩儿不会怀孕的喔。”

“哼，为什么不会？你射里面了就是会怀孕！”

拉姆塞把他搂进怀里，“那生下来养着呗，我有钱。”

“阿龙爱我还是爱宝宝？”

“两个都是宝宝呀。”

阿扎尔缩在拉姆塞怀里撒了好一会儿娇，“会涨奶对吧，以后我就不是平胸了！”

操。

阿扎尔在游戏房里被男友干得直翻白眼，“呜呜，会伤到孩子的。”

“那就再怀一个。”

阿扎尔妖精课堂开课啦：论如何帮助男友戒游戏。

 

阿扎尔被宠得越来越无法无天了。

拉姆塞跟贝莱林吃饭的时候，接了三个电话——

“阿龙哥哥在做什么呀，你怎么还不回来。”

“艾登一个人在家好害怕喔。”

“啊！十分钟以内看不见你我就出轨啦！”

拉姆塞当着好友的面，也顾不上面子，左哄右哄，好不容易消停了。

“你还是早点回去吧，”贝莱林真没想到自家公司拥有一众舔狗，神仙一样的男人会被人吃得这么死死的。

“不……不要，我快肾虚了……”拉姆塞挂了电话，恹恹的说。

贝莱林张了张嘴，本来想说点什么，结果只是趴在桌上笑得直不起腰。

恋爱不谈，肾事没有。

 

拉姆塞发现他打不开家门了。

得。

认命地敲了敲门。

“你还知道回来呀。”

“我……我错了……”拉姆塞认认真真地道歉，虽然他也不知道错哪了。

“哼，你知道今天是什么日子吗？”

拉姆塞心头咯噔一下，拼命搜索记忆，想了好久愣是没想起来，磕巴着问他，“啥……啥日子？”

“是我们在一起168天的日子！”

拉姆塞又好气又好笑。

“好，好，那放我进来给您赔不是吧。”

阿扎尔不情不愿地开了门，撅着嘴，“今晚睡沙发噢。”

拉姆塞求之不得。

但戏还是要做的。

拉姆塞拍了拍他的屁股，“都听你的，宝贝别生气啦。”

阿扎尔直接把手伸进男人裤裆里，捉着他的小兄弟没两下就摸硬了。然后做了个鬼脸，一溜烟跑进卧室关上了门。

拉姆塞看着自己撑起帐篷的裤裆，又看了看紧闭的卧室大门，站在玄关处无奈地叹了口气，娶了个什么妖精回来喔。

 

阿扎尔慢慢发现“睡沙发”这事不是在惩罚拉姆塞，是在惩罚他自己。三天两头独守空闺好寂寞哦，虽然睡完沙发第二天的快乐是翻倍的，但小妖精还是不干了。

“阿龙是不是不爱我了？”

“？”我他妈都快把心剜给你了，胡说八道些啥呢。

“阿龙对我没有欲望了。”

拉姆塞直接把人扑到沙发上，扒下他的裤子就抽了几巴掌。

“啊！”阿扎尔叫得特别夸张，“别打我嘛！”

“？”拉姆塞被他搞得一愣一愣的，寻思着这是什么花样吗，于是配合着他又用力抽了几下。

“呜呜，我好疼啊，别打啦！救命啊！”小男孩扯开了嗓子瞎吼。

拉姆塞后知后觉地反应过来，他停下了动作，去捂他的嘴，没想到小男孩一挣开他，哭得稀里哗啦的，“我错了嘛，哥哥别打我，好疼的呜呜呜……”

“……我……”拉姆塞跪坐在沙发上，看着小男孩光溜溜的屁股上还留着几道红印，不禁反思是不是自己真的下手太重。

 

门铃响了。

邻居皱眉看着他，“你们……在做什么？”

拉姆塞尴尬得恨不能遁地逃走，“没，没事……”

阿扎尔哭得特别大声。

邻居意味深长地看了他一眼，没想到这么俊朗的男人居然私下里这么不堪。以前还觉得他俩挺恩爱，难不成都是假象？也是，有暴力倾向的人往往在前期都表现得礼貌又大方。

“家暴可是违法的，”说着又探了个脑袋进来询问阿扎尔，“嘿，你没事吧？”

阿扎尔抽了抽鼻子，慌忙摆手，“没有没有，哥哥对我可好了，呜呜呜……”边说边咬住下唇，用力在憋眼泪的样子，任谁看了也不信他真的没事。

“有事随时报警哦，联系我们也行。”好心肠的邻居撂下这么句威胁的话就走了。

 

阿扎尔在沙发上笑得眼泪直流，不敢出声，只好拿沙发垫捂着嘴。

拉姆塞看见他一副天真烂漫的样子，想着他演戏演全套也蛮可爱的，气就消了。他无奈地把人抱进怀里，吻了吻他的额头，“小傻瓜，怎么办，我好爱你。”

阿扎尔心尖一颤，从垫子上抬起头，望进阿龙温柔的眼睛，他举起双手捧着男人的脸，认认真真地吻了下去，“我也好爱阿龙哥哥喔。”

 

那天晚上他们做得特别激烈，阿扎尔一点没克制，叫得翻了天的浪。

“嗯哦……哥哥好棒……呜呜，不要……啊，就是那里，嗯啊……我好舒服哦，哥哥用力，都给我嘛……”

 

邻居：？？？

 

阿扎尔两条腿把男人缠得紧紧的，不让他出去，“射给我，艾登要给阿龙生孩子。”

其实他只是想要事后阿龙把他抱进浴室，温温柔柔地替他清理。男人修长的手指插在他后穴里慢慢抽插，精液沿着他的指腹流出来，通常这时候，拉姆塞会忍不住再操他一顿。阿扎尔好喜欢在浴室里做，他双手撑着洗漱台，把屁股翘得特别高，能从镜子里看见男人怎么掐着他的臀瓣，挺着粗长的阴茎操干他，坚硬的腹肌抽打着他的屁股。他把水龙头打开，冷水冲着他潮红的脸颊，把他破碎的呻吟一并哗啦啦冲走了。

 

拉姆塞抱着他，恨不能把他揉进怀里。

阿扎尔困得不行，眼皮都抬不起来，却还舍不得放开男友，整个人缠在他身上，吻得难舍难分。

“艾登，我们结婚吧。”


End file.
